Flirting With Thy Enemy
by Roxius
Summary: Finn and Ravess go on a date and they not only think about how they first became a couple, but also on taking their relationship to the next step. FinnRavess. Please R & r!


Finn made sure his tie was on straight as he got ready for his dinner with someone he never expected: Ravess, one of Lord Cyclonis' most valuable warriors. He was just buttoning up his jacket when Aerrow walked into the room and said seriously, "Hey, Finn! How's it feel to be going out with a girl who nearly killed you several times over?"

Finn rolled his eyes and replied, "You know, dude, you could be a bit more supportive! I mean, she isn't all that bad!" Aerrow just shook his head in reponse and watched as Finn smoothed back his hair using some gel Stork gave him. "I would be careful if I were you, Finn. You can't really trust someone like her..." Aerrow warned.

Finn sighed. He knew that it was wrong and dangerous to date the enemy, but it was his life. Plus, Ravess was the first girl in ages to ever fall in LOVE with him. Once Finn finished dressing up, he left his room, but not without purposely knocking into Aerrow's shoulder first.

As Finn headed for the hangar, Junko ran up next to him and exclaimed, "Okay, just remember, dude: Never laugh at your own jokes for more than ten seconds, don't agree if she thinks her dress makes her look fat, and don't do that goddamn 'Deidara' impression, okay? It'll scare her off..."

Finn smirked and replied, "Don't worry, man! I know all about wooing the ladies! I used to be called 'Pimp Master General' back in school!" Junko nodded and gave his friend a final pat on the back before heading back. When Finn entered the hangar, he was quite surprised.

A long limo with wings and a turbo engine had been placed in the middle of the room. Stork was standing by it wearing a chauffeur's outfit and a grim look on his face. Finn walked up to his paranoid anthro friend and asked, "Uh...why are you wearing that? I didn't even know I was gonna use a limo!"

"I've always wanted to dress like a chauffeur! Besides, who wouldn't want to arrive to their date in style?" Stork replied, his tone emotionless. Finn just shrugged and climbed into the back of the limo. Soon, Stork got into the driver's seat and, after opening the hangar doors, flew off into the night sky.

"So...where are we going, exactly?" Finn asked as he looked out the window. "Why, to the dark, sinister land of Cyclonia, of course!" Stork replied. As they went farther and farther from the Condor, Finn began to wonder if this was really a good idea...

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" 

Finn, who had fallen asleep, woke up and mumbled, "W-We're here already...?" Stork nodded and slowly brought the limo down to the platform ahead. Although Finn looked through the window, it was too dark out to actually see where he was. Wiping a trail of saliva off his chin, Finn prepared himself by making sure his hair and clothes were perfect. Once the limo finally landed, Finn took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

The first thing Finn noticed when he got out was how beautiful Ravess looked. She wore a long magenta evening gown that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. She had a big smile on her face that only seemed to magnify her beauty. Finn couldn't keep himself from smiling as he looked the girl over, until he heard a familair voice let out a grunt.

That was when Finn noticed Snipe, who was glaring furiously at him. The big lug was wearing a tuxedo that seemed five sizes too small. Finn had trouble keeping himself from laughing as he watched the jacket strain against Snipe's massive form.

"What's so funny, you damn punk?" Snipe growled. Ravess held up a hand to silence her brother and said, "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. You hear me?" Snipe, not wanting to get on his sister's bad side, did as he was told.

Smiling, Ravess walked up to Finn and kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's...really good to see you, Finn. I'm so excited for tonight..." she said happily. Finn returned the kiss and replied, "Me too, baby, me too. You're looking more and more beautiful every day..."

As the two lovers continued to seduce each other, Stork took a look at his watch and realized that it was time to get a move on with the date. "Hey, once you two stop flirting, we can finally start this godforsaken date of yours!" Not wanting to waste any more time, Finn and Ravess got into the limo, followed closely by Snipe.

"Why is HE here?" Finn asked Ravess in the limo as he glanced quickly over at Snipe. "He doesn't trust you." Ravess replied quickly. In a way, Finn could understand what Snipe was doing. After all, Ravess was HIS sister.

His thoughts about Snipe were interrupted when he felt Ravess gently nip his ear. "Do you remember how we got together, Finn?" she asked with a dreamy look on her face. Finn nodded and memories of that time two weeks ago began to flow through his mind...

* * *

_TWO WEEKS AGO..._

_"Dammit, I'm going down!"_

_Finn had barely enough time to call out Junko's name as he watched his friend's Air Skimmer plummet to the valley below. As always, the Stork Hawks were caught in another battle against the evil Cyclonians, but this time they had to survive an onslaught of Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and Rapton all at the same time!_

_"I don't think we can hang on much longer!" Aerrow cried as he fireds several shots at Dark Ace, only for all of them to miss. Dark Ace let out a triumphant laugh and exclaimed, "That's right you can't win! Now give up and die, you annoying brats!"_

_Suddenly, Finn flew up out of nowhere and slammed against Dark Ace's vehicle, nearly knocking the evil man overboard. Finn spat on Dark Ace and shouted, "Don't get so cocky, you dumbass! We'll beat you soon enough!"_

_"I'm sorry to say this, Finn, but I don't think we CAN win this..." Aerrow said sadly. Finn was about to respond when he felt something sharp rip against his arm. _

_He looked down and saw a huge burn across his left arm. Spinning around, he saw Ravess glaring at him with another set of arrows at the ready. The pink-haired woman cursed under her breath and muttered, "Damn, my aim's been getting bad..." _

_At that moment, Finn was too furious with his leader's cowardice to see reason. So, without a single moment to waste, Finn blasted up at Ravess, ready to smash against her at full speed. "FINN, STOP! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT EASIER FOR HER TO HIT YOU!" Aerrow shouted, but his warnings fell on deaf ears. _

_Within seconds, Finn had come only inches away from Ravess' position. A small smirk formed on Ravess' lips as she hissed, "GAME OVER." Ravess flicked her wrist and closed her eyes as Finn was pelted with several energy arrows._

_Finn let out a strangled cry of pain as he toppled off his machine and dropped to the ground below. Before losing consciousness, Finn could have sworn he saw tears flow down Ravess' cheeks..._

* * *

"I'm...I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you..." Ravess whispered as she gently brushed her fingers through her hair. Finn smiled and replied, "It's not your fault! Well...it is...but I forgave you, right?" Ravess nodded and rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

* * *

_Finn didn't understand it. 'How...how am I alive?' he wondered as he laid on the cold, hard rock in a puddle of his own blood. His arms and legs felt numb and his throat was burning. As far as he knew, he should be nothing more than a bit splattered mess of blood and bones. Yet he wasn't._

_What was even stranger about the whole thing was that all of his wounds were gone, as well. Yet, his body still seemed to hurt like hell. Finn was about ready to cry out for help when a voice said, "Ah...you're finally awake, I see..."_

_Finn looked up and saw Ravess staring down at him with a bored look on her face. Being somewhat of a complete idiot, Finn ruined the seriousness of the situation by saying, "Heh heh...I can see your-" Ravess kicked him in the head before he could finish his sentence. _

_"You should be more grateful to someone who saved your life, punk!" Ravess hissed. Finn rubbed his bruised forehead in pain and replied, "Wait...you're the one that saved me? But...but...but it's your fault I almost died! Besides, you're with the Cyclonians!"_

_"I know that! But still...I've...I've never been able to summon up the courage to actually KILL someone before..." Ravess said sadly, as if she was ashamed of herself for saving Finn. "Why not?" asked the blond boy._

_Ravess sighed and cupped her face in her hands. "I'm too afraid to tae a human life. I couldn't live with the guilt of being a murderer. That's why I only attack to cause injuries, not to kill..." "Then why did you shoot me at such close range?" Finn interrupted, not fully convinced of Ravess' fear of killing._

_"I only shot you at close range so the others wouldn't think I was weak..." Ravess replied, "Besides, I actually didn't use as much power as I could have, anyway. If it was Dark Ace or Snipe that had attacked you, you'd be dead right now..." _

_"So...I'm not dead?"_

_"No. You're not, thanks to me..."_

_A__fter a few minutes of awkward silence, Finn asked, "By the way, why are my wounds gone, yet I still feel like I'm gonna die from excruciating pain?" Ravess pulled a small jar out of her pocket and shoved it in Finn's face. "Inside this jar is a very special herbal cream," she replied, "It can close wounds and stop bleeding, but it cannot take away the actual pain. It's still quite useful, though..."_

_Finn thought about this for a bit. "What about my friends? How will I get back to them?" Ravess pointed at the wide open sky above them and said, "I already shot off one of your rescue flares. They'll find you soon enough, but I need to leave before they come..." And with that, she hopped onto her vehicle and flew off._

_As he watched her fly away into the sun, Finn scoffed and thought, 'Please, I know where she lives, for crying out loud!'_

* * *

"Man, it's been so long since then..." Finn muttered. After that meeting, he and Ravess had become quite close during the years. They were close enough to be considered best friends, but Finn wanted to be more than that to her.

That was when he realized that Ravess had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Sighing, Finn sat back and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Snipe winced at this, but he soon fell asleep as well.

As the limo drove through the night sky to its destination, Stork turned on the radio and began singing to 'El Mañana'...

* * *

"I wonder how Finn and Ravess are doing..." 

"I bet Finn's showing her the ways of mating!"

"Oh, Junko, I never expected to hear that from you! Gross!"

"Please, Piper! Just because you like girls-"

"SHUT UP!"

While the other two members of the Stork Hawks began a heated argument, Aerrow was standing on the balcony with a worried look on his face. 'I wonder if he knows...that he's making a big mistake...' he thought sadly.

* * *

After a big dinner and a dancing session as a local bar, Finn decided it was finally time to ask her. As he walked Ravess back to the limo, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and said:

"Ravess...will you...will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: I kinda like this pairing. Anyway, if I feel like making a sequel or continuing it or whatever, I will. If someone else would like to create the sequel for it, they can with my permission. Anyway, peace out!


End file.
